Breakdown
by KratosDrake
Summary: Oneshot AU in which Elsa died instead of Cole in the last mission. Cole is suffering in this rough period without anyone to grip into. But a savior comes in to help him up. Rated T for some coarse language. Stefan/Cole, yes, yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read.


**Hey, this is my first attempt at writing something, made in mobile to top it all off. Thus, it may suck horribly. Constructive criticism and non-flaming will be appreciated.**

 **Without any more delay, let's go.**

Cole was on The Blue Room, drowning his thoughts and sadness with wine. This was the same place he'd met her. Elsa Lichtmann. The girl of his life, whom he had failed to save a while ago, on the sewers. That memory was etched into his mind, and wouldn't leave, no matter how many shots he took. Still, he took yet another shot. The wine on this place sure as hell was delicious, or at least he thought so.

However, his wine had just ended. He signaled over to a waiter and told him to bring more wine.

"Are you really, really sure about this, mister Phelps? You've had seven of this stuff, just today. You're gonna die continuing to do this." The waiter, bald with a light stubble on his chin and looking to be on his 40s, asked.

"Whatever, man. Just bring me a drink and we will be fine." Cole said. The waiter sighed and went away to bring even more wine to Cole.

Suddenly, somebody came through the door. Cole instantly recognized the figure as Stefan Bekowsky, one of his first partners on the police force, on the Traffic department, to be more precise. Stefan catched his eyesight and went over to go sit with him.

"Hello Cole. How are you in this fine evening?" Stefan innocently asked, as if he wasn't aware of this situation. He heard about it by Herschel, who told him not to speak with Cole about this.

"Fine? Can't you see I'm on a predicament right now? My life is damned, and I am resorting to drinks right now. Don't even try to feign innocence. I know somebody told you. Was it Herschel? Or Rusty? Or even that snake Roy?" Cole answered, with a tone of anger and despair in his voice.

"Alright. No use in faking it. Yes, Herschel told me that –" Stefan was interrupted by the waiter, who just came by to bring more wine, Stefan telling him to bring him a glass so that he and Cole could share the wine together. "Continuing, Herschel told me of the incident. My deepest condolences."

"Fuck you, Stefan. Elsa was my life. I abandoned my wife, dignity and rank for her. And then she died. If only I wasn't such a coward to climb before her... maybe she would have survived." Cole said as the waiter brought the glass, then both men served themselves as the waiter went away to take another order.

"It wasn't your damn fault, man! Look, you were right to climb as soon as you did, you could've died... who am I kidding? This won't help you." Stefan said.

Cole broke off into a fit of tears. "All... my fault... Elsa... I wish it was me. I wish it was me!" Then, with a rough motion, he slapped his glass away with the back of his hand, the small object breaking on the ground and spilling wine on the floor. Cole left his money on the table and ran away crying as Stefan folllowed him.

Eventually, Cole stopped at a far away empty alley. Stefan took this as an opportunity to resume conversation. "Running away from your problems is not the way to solve this, Cole! Stand up to your fears, like a man! Don't let this break you!"

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" Cole then started attacking Stefan, though Cole was in no shape to battle and thus easily got countered by Stefan, falling on the ground.

"Listen, Cole. There is no need for you to suffer as much as you are doing right now. Everyone would've done it in your place." Stefan tried to convince him of this fact.

Cole got up, wiping away dirt and mud from his suit. "If it was Herschel or even Kelso, it wouldn't have mattered. The problem is... Nobody's gonna substitute her, never."

"I don't think you have to be so fast to judge, Cole. I really don't." Stefan said, taking a step forward and thus being very close to Cole.

"But who is gonna substitute her, then?" Cole asked desperately.

"Maybe... Me." Without a warning, Stefan kissed Cole on the lips. Cole initially was in shock and didn't move, but eventually got used to it and started edging into the kiss, swaying his lips. Then they pulled off, just as Stefan's walkie-talkie began beeping.

"I think you should answer that." Said Cole.

"Nah, it's probably just Floyd being useless as always. Come on, I'll take you to my home." Said Stefan, leading Cole to his car.

It would be a long night, Cole thought. Oh well, at least now he had Stefan. And he liked it.

 **So, there it is. What do you think of it? Too fluffy? Too angsty? Forced yaoi? Leave a review. I'm not native to English, so my spelling may be wrong in some points. Bear with me here, people.**

 **KratosDrake out!**


End file.
